


Under The Table

by princess_seb_hulk



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 18:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16497518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_seb_hulk/pseuds/princess_seb_hulk
Summary: Charles may look innocent but looks can be deceiving.





	Under The Table

Standing next to Charles she can feel his hand resting on her back, every now and then he moves it down her ass giving it a firm squeeze. She has to stop moaning out aloud, he’s doing everything he knows she loves, the first part of his seduction. As soon as they got in the gala dinner, he pulled her close and whispered in her ear, “You look beautiful in that dress. Not as much as when you’ll be out of it later.” Everyone thinks he’s the sweet innocent guy that he portrays in public but she knows exactly how much that changes behind closed doors. Or in this case how he likes to play in public, pushing her closer to desire with forbidden touches and lustful gazes.

Charles doesn’t remove his hand until they’re called to take their seats. He pulls out her seat like the gentleman he is before flashing her a grin that can only be described as filthy. Once they’re seated he rests his hand on her leg under the table, pushing the spilt on the side of her dress further apart so his fingers dance against her skin. Once the lights dim and the speaker takes to the stage, Charles works his fingers higher up her leg. She glances at him, he looks like the perfect attentive attendee, face forward and perfectly innocent. No trace of the dirty thoughts he’s indulging in. She tries to wriggle away from his hand, but he presses harder against her. He turns his head briefly towards her, the wry grin telling her he’s nowhere near finished.

She knows she should push him away, they’re surrounded by so many people and should surely wait until they’re alone. Charles gives her that look, the one she knows is him asking for permission to carry on. She gives him one short nod, too desperate to care where they are. She sees the flash of desire cloud his eyes before he turns back towards the stage. He doesn’t move his fingers for a while, her heart beats furiously with anticipation. She almost thinks he’s changed his mind but soon feels the glorious pressure of his finger pressing against her aching wet centre. Taking a deep breath she tries to look composed when Charles starts to press harder against her. Slipping his fingers under her knickers she can’t help but moan quietly as he pushes his finger deep inside her. He shoots her another look, enjoying the look of pleasure spreading across her face. He quickly find her sweet spot and repeatedly thrusts his finger against it. Desire spreads throughout her body and she finds it hard not to make it obvious what Charles is doing to her.

When he flicks another finger across her clit she jerks in pleasure, pressing her thighs against his hand holding it in place. Her sudden movement attracts the attention of Marcus next to her, but she just about manages to disguise her reaction by reaching for her glass of wine and shakily taking a sip. She tries to plaster the most neutral look on her face, she can see Charles biting his lip trying not to laugh. When Marcus turns away, she glares at Charles mouthing at him to hurry up. When he starts to move his fingers again she knows it won’t be long until he brings her crashing to her release. She feels the flames take over her, every part of her feels like it’s on fire. Charles doesn’t take his eyes off her, she can hear the speaker is just about to finish, she's praying Charles hurries up and finishes her off before anyone notices. As the audience starts to applaud the end of the speech, Charles leans towards her whispering in her ear, “Come for me baby.” That’s all it takes for her to come, her orgasm taking over so quickly she has to bite her lip to stop herself screaming. As she desperately tries to calm down, Charles removes his hand, giving his fingers a quick wipe on his napkin before leaning back in to her, giving her a gentle kiss on the cheek, “Toilets. 5 mins. Round 2.”

 


End file.
